Home
by Factless Goddess
Summary: Mother always told me stories, stories about the Darlings, Hook, Tinker bell, Peter and Neverland. At times I'd wish that I were Wendy and that I was the one that went to Neverland with Peter Pan. Though people say that dreams come true, mine never will.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

Mother always told me stories, stories about the Darlings, Hook, Tinker bell, Peter and Neverland. At times I'd wish that I were Wendy and that I was the one that went to Neverland with Peter Pan. Though people say that dreams come true, mine never will.

Like any other day, I'd wake up and get ready for school. Today is my 16th birthday and they say that coming of age meant marriage for me. I on the other hand completely detest the thought of being tied down to a man. It's absolutely preposterous.

"Elle, darling, hurry or you will be late for school."

" I will be down shortly, mother!"

It's not that I hate school. It's not that at all, it's just that I would rather travel and dream. I might write a novel of some sort since books are everything to me. I took my bag and went straight to the kitchen only to find mother and father holding a huge cake. I squealed with delight. Although it wasn't lady like I absolutely did not care. It was my birthday for Pete's sake.

I ran up to them and gave them a huge bear hug.

"Oh! Mother! Father! You shouldn't have! This is amazing. I honestly did not expect this."

"Oh Elle, today is your day, of course your father and I would want it to be the very best."

I eyed both my mother and father. I sense a discussion about my betrothal coming on. Before they could even say another word I bid them goodbye and dashed out of the house. I could hear them calling out to me telling me to wait but I just can't let the idea of marriage and weddings interrupt my trains of thought.

As I walk down the alley I noticed that it was awfully warm for normal London weather. Must be the said rumors of climate change taking its toll.

As I arrived in class the voices of the discussion were muted from my ears. I cannot help but daydream about a life that I wish I had. Flying side by side the amazing Peter Pan and don't forget the lovely tinker bell.

Though it didn't make sense, I sometimes feel like I knew them. Like I was with Peter and Wendy and that I lived in Neverland. It sounds like a bunch of hullabaloo but it seems all too real.

It makes me wonder about what would have happened if Peter stayed with Wendy or if Wendy didn't leave Peter.

"Ms. Williams, care to join in the class discussion?"

"Of course , I apologize Madam Carter."

Well, that gave me a bit of a shock. I think it be best if I concentrated on schoolwork rather than imagining such tales. As they say, dreams are for children. Which is something I no longer am. It's time to grow up.

I went home thinking that this would be a long day. Not only is my age appropriate for marriage, my mother and father would be hunting down every single eligible gentleman there is in the whole of London.

Walking along Kensington Park I found serenity and well needed silence. My parents probably have a young gentleman waiting for me at home. If that were the case then I would sit on this wooden bench and dream.

As I sat there my imagination went wild. I began thinking of amazing stories, stories that I could turn into novels if I wanted to but my father and mothers words kept creeping in the back of my mind.

"Caitlyn Elle B. Williams, a woman's duty is to marry and take care of her husband and children. That is something women around the world are to be proud of. You my dear Elle will be an amazing wife and mother."

I rolled my eyes at those words, of course only in my head. My father would have scolded me about respect and my mother for etiquette and manners.

I absolutely abhor the thought of being stuck with a man my whole life when I could do as I wish and achieve so many on my own. My parents just cannot understand. Actually they don't want to understand.

Harsh winds blew my face and only just then did I realize the sun setting. I immediately stood up and ran home as fast as I could. Mother and Father would be terribly worried.

I opened the door and called out for my parents.

"Mother, Father, I'm home. Where are you?"

"In the dining hall darling."

Once I entered the room there was once again a humongous cake and such an appetizing feast ready for consumption.

"Oh sit down, love, and let us celebrate your special day. Come on let us eat."

The three of us sat down and ate to our hearts content. I was having an amazing time until my Father decided that he could not wait till the end of dinner to tell me such important news, news that I very well know of.

"Elle, we have invited the son of Mr. Bennett and they were more than pleased to hear from us. We will be having dinner with them tomorrow so please be on your best behavior."

I wanted to scream and shout. I do not want to get married! But I bit my tongue; I have to please my parents for they have done so much for me. It might be time for me to do something for them.

I smiled at my parents and replied.

"It would be an honor to meet the Bennetts , Father."

Both my parents smiled, delighted that I took in the news with such poise and gratefulness. If only they knew how much it took me only to say those few words. We continued to eat dinner in silence.

Once dinner was over I each bid them goodnight and went up stairs well deserved rest.

I slowly closed the door behind me and began to slide down to the floor. I didn't know what to do. I am positive that I did not want to get married but I don't want to disappoint my parents and yet I want to live my life. I was torn with what I want to do and what I needed to do.

I broke down on the floor, sobbing my heart out.

_Where am I… Who's there?!_

_You look beautiful our dear Elle. _

_What? WHO are you?_

_**The images slowly moved closer, an image of a young man and woman appeared before me. I didn't know who they were yet they looked so familiar.**_

_Who are you two? Why in the world do I feel like I know you some how?_

_**The images just smiled at me. Their smile was sad and broken. Who are they?**_

_We love you. We will always be here for you no mater what. _

_**I can hear that the woman was in the brink of tears. What is happening?**_

_TELL ME! Tell me who you are! Please! _

_You will forever be in our hearts, Elle Moira Pan._

Just that I woke up. I realized that I was still on the floor. My head hurts because of my sudden awakening.

I tried to stand up but couldn't, my legs are shaking. That dream, why did I have that dream?

Who were they and why did they call me that. Is it possible that- No it couldn't be…

It was all a dream, I shouldn't think too much about this.

I stood up, changed my clothes and went to bed, hoping that those dreams would never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit winded. The dream I had last night kept replaying in my head. I do not understand it one bit. How can those images know me and why did they call me by that name, that wasn't my name, it was never my name, At least not that I know of.

I tried to get up but my body did not want to move. I felt sick and nauseous. My mother kept calling for me and I just did not have the strength to answer. After minutes of shouting my name she finally came up and saw me lying on my bed almost life less.

"Elle, love, are you okay? Oh my, are you sick?"

She walked closer and placed her palm on my forehead trying to see if I have a fever. I don't believe that I have a fever but I don't feel any good either.

"Mother, do you mind if I do not attend class today? I feel terribly ill."

"Of course my darling, I will make some soup for you. Stay in bed and don't move around too much. I will be back in a while."

I nodded. That was the only thing that I could do. I felt drained and weak. I cannot figure out why. Was it stress about thinking about the dream I had last night? I don't know. All I know is that I need as much rest as I can get. I do not want to be absent twice in a week.

Staring at the ceiling became sort of a hobby for me since last night. I recall getting ready for bed and just ended up staring all night.

I don't know what caused me to dream about such a thing, I mean, I cannot be adopted or am I just in denial. Thinking about it, it became so surreal. I don't necessarily look much like my parents. I always thought it was normal to be a little different from them. I could resemble to a relative perhaps.

I need to ask my parents. I need to ask them as soon as father gets home. For now I must act normal and forget the thoughts running in my head. My mother, or who ever she is, must not know about my suspicions.

I heard footsteps and later found her by the door holding a bowl of hot chicken soup.

"It smells delicious mother." I smiled at her.

"Of course, I made it especially for my Elle bell." She smiled at me.

It's been years since she last called me by that nickname and it all started because of my fascination with fairies and my complete addiction with tinker bell. I actually thought that she has forgotten all about it by now I mean it was practically ten years ago.

I can see how much she loves me and I know how much it would hurt her if I asked if I was adopted. What if I'm wrong and she'd think that I am not happy with them.

What if I am wrong? What if she asked me where this all came from and all I said was that it came from a dream? That does not exactly make any sense. Doubting your parents and who you are all because of a silly dream.

Maybe it's best to leave it at that? Just a plain dream and nothing more.

"Come now darling, let me help you sit up. I know that you are all grown up but can I feed my baby girl?" Her eyes were pleading, as if I were already planning to leave the house and grow up.

"Of course mother, I would love it if you would."

She helped me sit up and she placed the fluffy pillow behind me to make me feel more comfortable, in which I did. She took the spoon and softly blew on the soup. I stared at her the whole time she did this. Watching her makes me second-guess my suspicions and myself.

After my feeding session my mother and I became bored. We then both decided that we should play a game.

We played every game that was not physically tiring that we could think of and so we ended up playing cards.

I haven't had this much bonding time with my mother since I started school. I became very busy and so did she. Hours of alone time gave me a chance to observe my mother. She looked like she was still in her mid twenties. She still looked young and pure. Her golden waves cascading down her shoulders and her blue orbs that just catches anyone's attention. She is absolutely beautiful.

The game of cards lasted for hours. My mother has beaten me in almost every game. In my good nature I cannot accept defeat. I was naturally a competitive player. Every single time I lost I would ask for more rounds and yet I still lots.

The whole time we were together I realized how much I did not know my own mother. How I was not even paying attention to her hobbies, likes and dislikes. A wave of guilt went through me. I'm her daughter I should know such things.

A few minutes past eight, my father arrived from work. Both my mother and I were astounded by the fact that he came home so early, he usually comes home around midnight.

"Darling, I'm home. Where are you?" Father called from downstairs.

Mother immediately froze. She turned to face me eyes wide from realization.

"Oh honey, I forgot to cook dinner!"

"Mother…" I giggled. I could not help it; her face was so comical that holding my laughter was inevitable.

"Oh stop it you!" She giggled along and gave me a playful push.

I just smiled at her. I never thought having alone time with my mother would be fun.

"Albert dear! I'm upstairs in Elle's room."

"What are you doing there?"

We both heard his footsteps going up the stairs and straight to my room. I stared at my father. It was the first time I actually stared at him for a long time, looking at his features. He was tall and lean and very handsome might I add. He did not look a year over thirty. He has brown wavy hair that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were warm and had auburn hues. My parents were the perfect couple, at least in my mind.

"Having Woman to woman talks are we now?"

We giggled at my father comment.

"Dear I haven't started dinner. Do you mind keeping our princess company for the time being?"

"Of course love! Would not have it any other way."

My mother kissed my father's cheek then sent me a smile and went straight down the stair to cook supper.

"So Elle, what happened to my little girl?"

I giggled once again. Now it was our turn to bond.

My Father and I talked about everything under the sun and my marriage not even once came out form his mouth. If only every single day of my life would be like this.

A few minutes later mother came with a tray of food. He told my father to get the other trays downstairs for we are having a family dinner in my room.

We ate a hearty meal and enjoyed each other's company till dawn. We talked about the past and how much I have grown. My parents told me stories of how they met and about their first date. I never expected my father to be a clumsy fellow and yet he was. My mother told me he would often stumble and stutter during their dates. I was having the time of my life. Never have I spent this much time with my parents.

It was time for bed and I did not want them to leave. I told my parents to sleep in my room next to me. Even just for tonight. They looked at each other, smiled and both agreed that that was a good idea.

They changed clothes they gathered in my room ready for bed. They both settled on each side of my bed leaving me in the middle. Their breathing slowed its pace, quickly informing me that they're fast asleep.

I once again stared at the ceiling. Maybe the reason I began over analyzing my dream was because I felt distant from my parents. Maybe doubting my parents was not what I needed but time with them.

My decision is final then. I won't ask them anything. I was exactly where I am supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up alone in my bed. Today was a Saturday and I assume that my mother and father did not want to wake me so early. I felt so much better than before. Not having any doubt in my mind made everything better.

I changed my clothes and got ready for the day that was to come. I was about to go down for breakfast when I heard my parent talking in low whispers by the stairs.

"Do you think that she is of the right age to tell her? We should be rational when it comes to these things."

"Rational? Honey, this is not a case at work, this our daughter and this is her life. This is not just any information, this is her identity."

"I know dear, I know. But do you really think that this is the right choice? We are happy as a family. She doesn't need anything else. Her not knowing won't do her any harm. We don't even know if they're alive."

"Albert, she has the right to know."

"Is her right to know enough to sacrifices this families relationship? She won't be the same once we tell her…"

I cannot believe this. After finally believing that there's no possibility of me being adopted I hear this. How dare they keep this from me? They are selfish! I could not take it anymore. I walked down stairs and in front of me were my parent's horrified looks.

"Mother… Father… How? How could you?!"

Tears came streaming from my eyes. I felt hurt and betrayed. Everything they told me, they were lies. All lies!

I pushed pass they and ran out the door. I did not want to hear their excuses nor their apologies. All I want was to be alone.

I hear them running after me. I quickened my pace trying my best to lose them. I went to the only place I knew I could be alone. Once I looked back they were no longer in sight.

I slowed down, catching my breath; the tears that won't stop falling blurred my vision. I can't believe it. All my emotions were stirring me up inside. I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards Kensington Park. How lucky was I that not a single soul was out this early.

I walked towards a tree. The tree that I spent hours under, just doing whatever I please, either reading a book or sketching. Flashbacks of my childhood came creeping in my mind. I remembered how my so-called father and mother would walk around this park and I' d sneak away just to climb this tree. The sights that can be seen from the top are most magnificent.

While walking down memory lane, I found myself climbing the tree from my younger years. The wind graced my face. I breathed in the scent of nature. I forced myself to reach the top just in time to get a glimpse of sunrise.

Staring at the beautiful hues made me forget everything that has every happened. I felt so calm and peaceful. Nothing in the world could take me away from this. This is exactly what I needed.

I began to wonder. Were the images in my head my real parents? If so, how on earth did they appear in my dream for I have never thought of myself being adopted. My thoughts shifted to my known parents back home. Guilt began building inside me; I know that they would be so worried by now.

I can handle this. I would have to face them sooner or later. Now would be the time to do so. Climbing down the tree I started to think of all the possibilities. Did they adopt me from my real parents? Or was I in a foster home? Do they even know my real parents at all?

Thoughts running through my head distracted me from reality. Before I knew it I was in front of the house I lived in all my life. I hesitantly reached for the door. Then I panicked.

What would I do when I see them? What would I say? Am I to apologize for running off? Should I even go back?

So many questions kept interrupting my train of thought that I could not think straight. I had no idea of what to expect.

I summed up all the courage that I could at the moment and opened the door wide. As I walk through the halls bits and pieces of my childhood could be noticed. How I ripped the wallpaper, burned the rug and shattered the glass cabinet that was now covered with cloth. I must say that I was one wild child.

Sadness engulfed me completely. Tears were once again staining my face. As I moved closer to the dining area I hear my mother sobbing. My father was doing what he could to calm her down but he knew that the only way to soothe her was for me to come home.

I took a deep breath and slowly revealed myself in front of them.

Albert tapped Rosetta's shoulder to show her I was there, that I was okay.

She ran towards me. I feel her shaking through the tears. She kept saying that she was sorry, that I had the right to know. Even though I felt wronged. I can never take in the sight ,of my known mother, crying.

I pulled away from her. I looked straight at her and smiled. Being mad at them won't do anything. I know that they were only doing that to protect me.

"It's alright mother, father. I can never stay mad at the both of you…" I wiped away my mothers tears and hugged her.

She cried harder.

My father walked towards us I felt him shedding a few tears as well as he joined in on our hug.

Once we all collected ourselves, they knew that I needed the truth. I didn't know how to begin or what to say. Luckily they did.

"Honey, we both apologize for keeping something this important, a secret. We just didn't think it through. We never thought that you'd need to know since we do look a like. But we were gravely mistaken."

Mother tried her best not to cry as she said those words. I only wish that it wasn't a heavy burden for them to bear.

"You know that your mother and I Love you very much Elle. From the bottom of our hearts-"

"I know father. I know mother. What I want to know is how? How did you get me? How was I given? Did you meet my biological parents at all?"

I knew that they could sense my desperation. I need to know who my real parents are.

They both shifted in their seats trying to form proper sentences to summarize the story.

Father held mothers soft white hands in his. Trying to calm her down.

Then I sensed it. The story was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your mother and I just got married. We immediately wanted a family as soon as possible. Attempts were made with no such luck. Two years after our marriage we were still left childless. We went to a specialist in order seek for help. We wanted to know what was really wrong."

I noticed my mother fidgeting on the sidelines. What happened in the past that scarred her so deep?

"Once we met the doctor, he said that all we needed was patience. Nothing was wrong with the both of us. We left the clinic happy and once again full of hope.

Finally, after the long wait, we were pregnant. We were to have a child. A baby girl."

My father did his best to keep his composure but I could hear the sadness in every single word he said.

"Our little angel was born on the 8th of January, just like you dear."

His forced smile deepened the wave of grief already engulfing the room.

"One night, we decided to have time to ourselves. We hired a nanny and left for dinner. We left at around six o'clock and arrived home at eight…"

The moment of silence felt like an eternity. Father held mother tight and carried on with the story.

"When we arrived home, our door was wrecked. The glass was shattered. We ran as fast as we could, praying that our daughter was fine. As we climbed up the stairs the nanny was out cold. Those images were traumatizing to anyone who would every see it. Hand in hand we slowly walked in the nursery begging that she was safe…"

He breathed in, summing up enough courage to say what has to be said.

"We opened the door to find an empty crib and an open window."

Hearing those words, mother broke down. She could not take the weight of what she was bearing. She cried on father's shoulder as he hushed her, telling her to let it all out. To let out all the sadness and pain that was tearing her apart.

I always thought that the distance that I felt with them was just a mere fragment of my imagination, but it wasn't. They were cold and distant due to the misery etched deep within their hearts.

Whatever happened to their daughter is something no parent should ever go through.

"I apologize greatly for resurfacing such dark images of your past. I did not mean for you to relive such torment…" I was in the verge of tears.

My mother pulled away from father and looked at me. She slowly made her way to my direction. She kneeled in front of me and held me tight. As if fearing that once she lets go, I'll be gone.

I returned her affection as would anyone would. I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I was sobbing along with them. I felt the pain that they had, I do not know why or how, but I did.

Father took mother and sent her to bed. As I watched them walk up the stairs I wonder if my real parents were the same. Did they love me as much? Was it painful to lose me? Or did they do it on purpose. The thought of being unwanted scares me.

Minutes later, I too went to bed. I recalled everything father told me. I could still feel the dolefulness of the situation. They must have had a hard time. Looking at me they would have surely pondered on the thought of where their real daughter was. Would she have looked like me? Would things been better if she was the one here?

I believe so.

I wonder what happened to her? Who took her is the real mystery, and why?

I want to find my real parents. I want to know why they gave me up but I cannot abandon mother and father. Losing a daughter twice would break them…

Could I honestly hurt them? After taking care of me, loving me as their own?

When I think about, I cannot just leave. Where would I go? I don't even know where my biological parents are. Not to mention if they're still alive. Before I leave I need a plan.

First, I have to know how they got me. Maybe from there I can move forward. Maybe from there I can get an idea on where to start.

Thinking of all those plans and possibilities, I did not notice that I have fallen into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by my father's voice. I sat up and wondered as to why they were in my room.

"We weren't able to tell you the whole story, dear. Your father decided to take a day off to discuss this matter. We want you to fully understand this situation."

I nodded, telling them to continue.

"Months after losing our baby girl, we felt a gaping hole that was left because of her absence. We desperately needed a child to call our own. It is what we both dreamed of, to have a family. We decided that we were to adopt and so we visited various orphanages and sadly didn't find a child that was for us."

If they didn't find a child suited for them in an orphanage, where was I found? Mother continued.

"As we were on our way home, we decided to pass by Kensington Park. We sat on the bench and thought of all the possibilities left for us. As we talked a young lady in her mid twenties approached the both of us. She asked if we could watch over you as she went to walk the dog. We waited and waited but she never came back. We didn't even have the chance to get her name."

"That's it? I was just left alone to strangers, to walk a dog. A DOG."

"Honey if she didn't leave we wouldn't have you. We wouldn't be a family. Right from that moment, when we saw you. You look like our daughter. It was like she never left."

"I'm not her. We are two different people."

"We know dear, and we love you all the same. There was never an issue if you were her or not. What mattered was that we were given a second chance. A second chance to be parents. We vowed to love you, to take care of you and to protect you."

My head was spinning with al the new information that I was getting. How could they leave me like that? Was I that unimportant? Did they not want me at all and decided to just give me away to any random stranger they meet? Were they THAT desperate to get rid of me?

"Elle, darling, please don't cry…"

My heart was pumping and my head was throbbing, I couldn't take it.

"Please, I just want to be alone right now."

They stood and turned to leave, hearing the door shut all the pain burst out of me.

I cried and cried, I felt so unimportant, so useless, so helpless.

They don't love me. If that is the case then I don't need them!

I am never going to look for them…

NEVER.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was young, I had dreams, dreams that led me to harsh truths and emotional confessions. There are reasons, reasons as to why people let go of the dreams they once held onto so dearly. They barely reach the tips of what they wished to happen and the closer they got the more stress on reality was being revealed.

I was a dreamer once. I thought that there was a land that held so much life, promise and magic that it can make your worries vanish in a heartbeat. I was once so naïve that my own dreams shattered me.

I was at but a mere age of sixteen when reality decided to play its dirty tricks. As more years came, more wounds were conjured.

You would most likely think, how could an eighteen-year-old girl be so full of darkness and remorse?

Right now, it does not seem to matter. What's done is done. You can never regain what has already been lost.

I walk through the busy streets with my head down and continue to grasp on a life that I no longer want. I am off to a job that I never wanted but I clearly needed. As I arrived I sat on my chair and busied myself as to forget the cruelties of the outside world.

Once everything was done, I endure the agonizing journey to a place I can never call home. The flights of stairs seemed to go on and on, mocking me for all that I have been through.

As I insert the key, my eyes were welcome by darkness. I walk towards the worn out sofa and lay there. I stare up at the ceiling, the only habit I could never let go of. My imagination that was once so full of color and youth now has nothing more than gray skies and dried up roads.

I stare off into the black abyss as memories of my younger years began to creep in my mind as if taunting me of what reality really is.

I see sadness and pain all through out those memories, no more love and warmth that used to fill me up with so much hope.

As silent tears begin to fall, I regain my what's left of me and wipe them away. Tears are useless; they don't give you back what was taken. They never make things any better. They just let you feel all the hurt even when you don't have to.

I stood up and went into the kitchen, there I notice the gleams of light coming from knives and cutters, once again tempting me to do the unimaginable.

I sat on the floor and thought long and hard.

Then I remembered, I was someone who saw everything in a new light, the girl that pleased her parents in every way and who had friends in every corner.

What happened to her? What happened to me? Why did I end up like this? Do I really deserve this? I was the one that was left alone.

That's it, I'm done.

I am Elle Williams.

A dreamer that lost her way.

I am going to live my life for the sake of living.

I will no longer be bound to my past.

**Author's Note:**

I deeply apologize for the short chapter. I have been a bit busy with classes coming up, enrollment and such. I hope you like this one though it lacks in length I hope it doesn't lack quality for all you readers. Thank you to all that supports this story.

Please review what you think.

Tata for now, Allons-y


	6. Chapter 6

I decided that the time has come for me to regain my identity, the one that I forced myself to leave behind.

I may be broken but that does not mean that I could not be fixed. Although cracks would be visible, they would no longer hurt as much.

I stood in front of a closet that barely held clothes fit for an eighteen-year-old girl. I rummaged through all the rags and finally came across one fit for a day out. I grabbed my clothes and took a bath.

I looked at myself in front of the mirror and there I saw a girl, so fragile, yet screaming to be let out.

The longer I looked the longer I felt self-pity. I never thought I could sink this low.

I made sure that I looked presentable enough, once I was satisfied I ran out the door.

The sun shone bright up in the sky, welcoming me back after years of unending obscurity. I forgot how the rays of light felt on ones skin, the smell of fresh air and newly baked bread.

As I kept walking every little piece of memories I thought I have forgotten began to flash back through my mind. The happiness one would feel and the warmth and care one could give.

I know nothing of that. Not anymore.

Memories are but memories, stored only in your mind as a foolish reminder of what has been...

It was all too much and I had to escape. I was foolish to think that I was ready for such a dramatic change.

I came across a sort of pub, drinking has been a bit of a hobby of mine after the past events.

I walked in and embraced the hint of darkness; I was back where I started.

I asked for a beer, the young man could not help but stare at someone so young and so innocent looking in a pub asking for alcoholic drinks.

I ignored his stare and decided to observe.

The pub was old and bit rustic, wooden planks and wooden beams were everywhere. There were only a few people and they were ones that are both completely mental and lost the lives they had or people with drinking problems.

At the corner of my eye I noticed a blonde sitting a few stools away from me. She seemed a bit distracted and looked a few years over thirty. She looks so tired and worn out that it scared me. Would I look like that one day if I didn't get my acts together?

I shuddered at the thought of sitting alone in a pub, looking like there's no more life to live.

I will admit that the past years I have been living in such arrangement but I don't want to be that pathetic girl anymore.

I got my drink and chugged it down my throat.

I felt so refreshed and calm. Maybe a few drinks was what I needed.

I can feel the looks the blonde was giving me, it was burning.

After minutes of deliberation she finally sat next to me.

"You look a bit young to have a drinking problem."

Her voice was so melodious and sweet that I was shocked. I never expected a voice like that to come from someone who looked so lost.

I chuckled. It felt so out of place and so wrong to hear that sound coming from me. The sound was so forced and bitter.

"Age is just a number and how are you so sure that I have a drinking problem?"

A long lost trait sent shocks through my body, curiosity came over me.

"Well it isn't exactly everyday you see a young well dressed, high-class lady in a pub chugging down a beer."

"Well that's a bit of an observation. Clothes are usually used to judge another person. How judgmental, ever heard of the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover"?"

I couldn't help it, I had to snap a bit. I absolutely abhor people who think they know people when they obviously do not have a clue.

It was now her turn to laugh, same as me, hints of sadness yet still melodious.

"Right, so what's your name then? I assume that we'll be staying here a long while. Don't I need something to call you?"

"Call me, Elle."

The blonde grinned.

"Why, hello Elle!"

She kept grinning. She took her mug and drank her beer looking a bit smug.

"What about you? Don't I have to call you something as well?"

She looked at me. Her eyes suddenly shone with brilliance. I was so confused and yet so intrigued. Does this woman know me?

"Call me… Tink"


	7. Chapter 7

Peter pan and the lost boys. Neverland and hook, these were stories of my childhood. This was a story I always felt was true, a story I have always believed in. When I was a child I would pretend to be Wendy. I would wear my lovely satin nightgown and just stare up at the stars waiting to be whisked away by none other than Peter Pan.

I dreamt of flying high up in the sky and reaching up and touching clouds. Hovering over the glorious sights of London.

That was then. That was when dreams were real and reality did not ruin every ounce of hope you've ever had.

Now I'm here sitting in a pub talking to a woman I barely know.

"Not to offend you or anything but why on earth did your parents name you "tink"?"

I couldn't help but ask the origin of such an odd name. Was it short for something? If so what name would possibly be shortened into "Tink"?

She just stared at me, as if expecting a welcome or an I missed you. She stared at me as if she has known me all my life and I didn't even know.

She just gave me a smile, a smile showing how disappointed and hurt she was. I didn't understand. I felt so left out and clueless.

"Yeah, what were they thinking." A soft chuckle came out of her lips as she slowly reached for her drink.

I couldn't take the sadness streaming out from her eyes. The only sadness I could take was mine and I barely got through it. I didn't think twice, I took her hand, paid for the drinks and lead her out of the pub

"Hey! Wha- What do you think you're doing! I haven't even finished my drink yet!" She called out as I ran through the crowd of people with her hand in mine.

I just ran and ran not even looking back. I lead her to the only place I knew would cheer me up no matter what.

The only place that was worth going to, the only place that was worth remembering.

I stopped. I let go of her hand and stared at the sight in front of me.

"What in bloody hells name did you think you were doing dragging me out of the pub?!"

She kept ranting for what seemed like hours then came silence. She saw the view. She saw my tree…

**A/N:**

I apologize to all the readers for such slow updates, also for this short chapter. I really do hope that you like it though.


End file.
